


Mess of His Making

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: There’s more than one mess in the Stephen’s household.





	Mess of His Making

**Title:** Mess of His Making  
**Fandom:** Bewitched   
**Characters:** Samantha/Darrin, Endora/Maurice, Adam, Tabitha  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 663  
**Content notes:** 96.Mess (I don’t think Ive written this fandom in here before.)   
**Summary:** There’s more than one mess in the Stephen’s household.

**Mess of His Making**

Endora raised an eyebrow at the state of the living room. “What has happened here?”

“Adam and his friends. That’s what happened.” Samantha picked up an empty bag of chips and frowned. She sighed. “They're like a tornado that eats chips and cookies.”

Endora laughed. “They're boys. Tea parties aren't part of their programming.” Endora raised her hand to cast a cleaning spell. “Here! Let me help.”

“Mother don't!” Samantha pointed down the hall. “Darrin is in the study. He’ll think I did it. You know how he gets.”

“You know I can take care of him too.” Endora smirked. “It would be my great pleasure.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” Samantha sighed. “I had better get started. I'm going to need a garbage bag. She turned and went into the kitchen.”

Endora rolled her eyes and cast a cleaning spell any way. Everything was instantly nice and tidy. “There! Much better. I need a drink.” She held out her hand and a martini appeared. “That was hard work.”

“Mother!” Samantha came out of the kitchen holding a garbage bag. “I told you not to.”

“I can do as I please.” Endora sat down on the sofa. “Come sit. Would you like a cocktail?”

“No.” Samantha plopped down on the sofa. “I need a nap.”

“You need a little fun.” Endora smiled. “Come with me.”

“I would love to but I would need a babysitter.” Samantha pushed back her hair.

“Their father is here. Let him look after them.” Endora shook her head. “You need a break and don't say another word were going.”

“He can’t take care of the children. He's working. He needs to focus on what he's doing.” Samantha leaned her head on the back of the sofa. “They haven't had their dinner.”

Endora took a sip of her drink there was so many things she could say but she decided to keep them to herself. “Leave him a note.”

Sam knew her mother wasn't going to take no for an answer. “I suppose he can order a pizza.” She wiggled her nose and a note appeared on the coffee table.

“Good girl!” Endora popped them out of there in an instant.

Darrin walked into the living room twenty minutes later. He was surprised to see it in order. He looked for Samantha but she wasn't in the kitchen where he expected her to be. He started to go check upstairs but he saw the note.

_“I'm with Mother. Order a pizza and don't leave a mess._

_Sam”_

Darrin tore up the note and stormed back into his study. When he got there, Tabitha and Adam were waiting for him.

“Where's Mommy?” Adam asked.

“With your grandmother.” Darrin sat down at his drafting table.

“Where's dinner?” Tabitha asked. 

Darrin looked at the children. “I'll order pizza. Go back upstairs and I'll call you when it's here.”

“You'll forget like you did last time.” Tabitha sighed.

“I won't.” Darrin picked up his pen. “Go upstairs.”

“Come on Adam.” Tabitha took his hand and left the room.

When they reached the stairs Maurice was standing there. He held his finger to his lips and smiled. He whispered softly. “Grandmama sent me.”

Tabitha and Adam ran to him and gave him a hug.

Maurice wrapped his arms around them and popped out of the room.

Samantha came home near midnight with Adam in her arms and holding a very sleepy Tabitha's hand. She walked upstairs and put them to bed then went to her room. Darrin wasn't there.

Samantha went back down stairs and found Darrin still in his study.

Darrin glanced up. “Good your home. The children need their dinner.”

“They had dinner with Daddy hours ago. It’s nearly midnight. You can sleep here.” Samantha slammed the door. She wiggled her nose and pillows a blanket and sheets fell on top of Darrin's head. She tapped the doorknob and locked him in.

Darrin looked down at the mess and glared at it.


End file.
